Journey to the center of the Earth (2020 Tv Series)
Journey to the center of the earth is a tv series based off the Jules Verne Novel of the same name. The series will be about Professor Lidenbrock, his nephew Djali, Djali's wife Grauben, Icelandic Geologist Hans Bjelke, Lidenbrock's Australian student Noah King as they follow the clues left by Arne Saknussemm. The series takes place in the 1920's instead of the 1860's. The crew enters the center of the earth in Snæfellsjökull, like in the novel. Creatures found in the center of the earth * T-Rex * Deinonychus * Giant Frill-Necked Lizard * Giant Anaconda * 3-foot long Guppy-like Saltwater Fish * Giant Horseshoe Crab * Giant Lobster * Pteranodon * Archeopterx * Hyeanodon * Velociraptor * Ankylosaurus * Keel Billed Toucan * Marsupial Lion * Homo Ergaster * Wildebeests * Giant Mice in Season 1 and Episode 6 * 9-foot tall Praying Mantis * Sable Antelopes * Muskox * Black Rhinoceros * Dall Sheep * Chalicotherium * Cougar * Narwhal * African Elephants * Kudu * Striped Hyenas * Water Buffalo * Ostrich * Warthogs * Bengal Tiger * Wild Donkeys * Entelodon * Australopithecus * 6-foot long Teletubbies * Megaloceros * Barren Ground Caribou * Alaska Marmots * Tiny Elephants * Jackalope(American Mythology) * Kaprosuchus * Giant Wasps * Okapi * Giant Carnivorous Plant * Macrauchenia * Dinocrocuta * 10-foot tall Dinosaur-like Creatures * Hartebeests * Giraffe * Hodag(American Mythology) * Giant Scorpion * Giant Tarantula * Woolly Mammoths * Smilodon * Glyptodon * Giant Wild Boar * Giant Bat * Sea Lion * Great White Shark * Bluegill * Swordfish * European Bass * 5-foot tall Salmon Fish-like Monitor Lizard * Northern Pike * Dunkleosteus * Megalodon * Liopleurodon * Giant Electric Moray Eel * Dorudon * Shonisaurus * Elasmosaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Leaellynasaura * Diprotodon * Procoptodon * Dragon-Named Archeolodon * American Lion * Giant Monstrous Snowman (Similar to Marshmallow From Disney Frozen) * Humanoid(Simular to Rake) * Beluga Whales * Walrus * Snowy Owl * Polar Bear * Arctic Fox * 6-foot long Goldfish-like Saltwater fish * Triceratops * Megalania * Anthro Gazelles * Anthro White-Tailed Deers * Anthro TBA * Anthro Wild Ewes * Lizardmans * Giant Monitor Lizard * Giant Komodo Dragon * Chupacabra(American Mythology) * Pachycephalosaurus * 10-foot tall Paul Bunyan(American Mythology) * Meerkat * Kakie the Cake Monster(as Possessed) * Deinotherium * Prehistoric Dragon * Rare White Yak * Rare Red Elk * Rare Two Horn Rhino * Megatherium * African Wild Dogs * Sky Tiger(or Rare White Tiger) * Castoroides * Dodo * Woolly Rhinoceros * Unnamed Rare Long-Horned Bison/Rhino Hybrid * Toxodon * Doedicurus * Plains Zebras * Bear with Sharks for Arms * Jersey Devil (American Mythology) * Zombies * Zombie Ex-Boyfriend * Zombie Raccoons * Zombie Deers * Zombie Bear * Zombie Bats * Zombie Cat * Zombie Fox * Zombie Dog * Zombie Rabbits * Carcharodontosaurus * Spinosaurus * Ouranosaurus * 8-foot tall Babe the Blue Ox(American Mythology) * Cheetah * Moeritherium * Sivatherium * 7-foot Piranha-like Komodo Dragon * Dinictis * Unidentified Hippidiform Horse(Simular to Walking with Beasts) * Grey Wolves * Spotted Hyenas * Alligators * Oryx * Moose * Saiga Antelopes * Wild Boar * Grizzly Bear * Bald Eagle * Atlantean Reindeers * Goatman(American Mythology) * Lava Monster * The Magma Wild Boars * The Magma Bear * The Magma Tiger * The Magma Wolves * 6-foot tall Cro-Magnon mens * Mastodons * Gigantopithecus The series will run for 9 Seasons before ending with the main characters reaching the center and escaping though the Stromboli Volcano.